Chao
|gender= Male |image= |television= Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness |voice= |alias= Master Chao |appearance= Orange and red scaly skin with yellow eyes |combat= Experienced in Kung Fu and the Seven Impossible Moves |fate= Rescued by Po from Junjie's takeover of the Jade Palace; permitted Shifu to continue as Palace Master ("Sight for Sore Eyes") }} Master Chao is a character in the television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. He is a lizard who serves as the hierarch of the Sacred Onyx Council. His first and only appearance has been in the episode "Sight for Sore Eyes", where he and fellow master Junjie visited Master Shifu to determine his qualifications as the master of the Jade Palace. Biography In Legends of Awesomeness In the episode Sight for Sore Eyes, Master Chao and Master Junjie visited Master Shifu at the Jade Palace to determine his qualifications as Master of the Jade Palace. He, Shifu, and Junjie soon proceeded to perform the ceremonial sparring with Po secretly watching under Junjie's request, until Junjie attempted a Golden Lotus Clap on Shifu. Chao and Shifu turned away just in time while Po ended up being blinded. Chao was shocked that Junjie would use such a dangerous technique during the sparring, but ultimately let it slide. After it was revealed that Po had watched the sparring after he botched up a traditional group technique performed withe the Furious Five. Master Chao was displeased that Po disobeyed Master Shifu's orders, believing that a undisciplined student is the fault of an unqualified master and ended up replacing Shifu with Junjie, unaware that the entire event had been orchestrated by the fox in order to take the title of Grandmaster for himself. When Chao returned some weeks later to check up on Junjie, he discovered the truth after overhearing Junjie's intentions in his confrontation with Po and confronted the fox. Chao and Po were soon incapaciated, however, and imprisoned in the same cell as Shifu by Junjie's Furious Five. Chao was shocked and greatly impressed when Po performed the Golden Lotus Clap to free himself from his restraints, despite having only seen it being used once. After Po freed Shifu and Chao and defeated Junjie, Chao gave Shifu his job back and commended Po for doing the right thing despite the risk, admitting that he had learned an important lesson about doing the right thing over sticking to tradition, while Junjie and his Furious Five were remanded to Chorh-Gom Prison. During their departure, Junjie, who was chained to his Furious Five, attempted to suck up to Chao once again, only for the lizard to kick them down the stairs. Personality Chao is usually calm and collected, holding to the ways of the Sacred Onyx Council in which he is a member. He seems strict about upholding the rules, traditions, and honor of , willing to denounce Shifu as the master of the Jade Palace, hearing no excuses for the events leading to it, as per the rules. Though stern, Chao possesses the abilities of a wise leader, finding out himself that Junjie's flattering behavior towards him was a deception in order to gain power, and the old lizard was also humble enough to admit that doing the right thing was sometimes more important than following the "old rules". Chao also seems to make grand entrances by having a gong sound whenever he appears, occasionally sounding the gong himself. Fighting Style Chao makes use of his long tail when fighting. He also appears to be very knowledgeable of advanced and mystical Kung Fu moves, such as the Golden Lotus Clap. When partaking in the Masters' Ceremonial Sparring, he and the others showed astonishing abilities, as they were seen floating in midair, and Chao had a pink fiery glow emit from him as he sparred. Relationships Junjie Junjie accompanied Chao when visiting the Jade Palace, and was seen as polite and obedient to the senior master, even accepting his rebukes with sheer humility. But Junjie only wanted to win Chao's favor to become Master of the Jade Palace in Shifu's place, and when given the job by Chao, the red fox wasted no time in making his true intentions clear. He later commented that Chao was an "old fool", which Chao overheard. Junjie had him imprisoned along with Shifu, but Po eventually freed them and defeated Junjie. Chao took Junjie to be brought to Chorh-Gom Prison, and kicked Junjie down the palace stairs when the red fox tried to stammer out flattery attempts to get back into his good graces. Shifu During his visit to the Jade Palace, Chao seemed satisfied with Shifu's ability to run things up until the disastrous incident with the Furious Five's traditional formation, courtesy of a blinded Po. Believing that a disobedient student was a sign of an unqualified master, Chao replaced Shifu with Junjie without hesistation. It wasn't until he returned to the palace to check up on Junjie weeks later did he realise his error. Once Junjie and his leopard students were defeated, Chao reinstated Shifu as master of the palace. Po Chao was unimpressed with Po when first meeting the panda, who wanted his and Junjie's autographs when introduced to them, and when Po disobeyed Shifu, Chao showed his strict adherence to the "old rules" and allowed no excuses for Po's behavior. Yet the lizard was in awe when he witnessed Po performing the Golden Lotus Clap after he had only seen it once. Po later rescued him along with Shifu when they were imprisoned in the Jade Palace dungeon, and Chao later apologized, saying that he had learned from Po how sometimes doing the right thing was more important than following the "old rules". Clothing/Outfit Chao wears a simple red robe and aqua green pants. Trivia *Chao's design bears resemblance to a scrapped crocodile character made in concept art for the first film. Gallery Croc-concept-marlet.png|Concept art of crocodiles that possibly inspired Chao's design View more... Quotes Coming soon! References Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Kung Fu Masters Category:Reptiles